Take
by kittyandstars
Summary: Sequel "A Man With A Past" Read a Man With a Past first. Take place 13 years. One one of Alyssa's friends is brutally murdered- they don't know how to react. When life starts falling apart at the seams- all at once. Is it possible to keep things the same?
1. Chapter 1

Take- Sequel to a man with a past

A/N: this is the sequel. I'm starting it off with Amaro's POV. I'm not sure if I'll do the 2 part thing. I did did get a beta reader, Moonlit Kit (thanks by the way.) So it may take a little longer to post.

Intro: It takes place 13 years after A man with a past which means Alyssa is now 13. Olivia is captain and Amaro is senior detective at SVU.

Chapter 1: Dead

"Open your eyes. See it for what it is."- Anna Rose- _Picture_

"Dad How come you never have told me what happened to your neck?" Alyssa said, while opening a diet mountain dew and sitting down on the couch.

"You've never asked." I said in a jokingly smug way while flipping open the New York times while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I've asked at least- like- 12 times. Did you stop listening to what I say, _again._"

"I never stopped listening to what you say, weasel."

"Dad- how many times have I told you to stop with the weasel thing. Jeeze. I'm 13 years old now. I'm not a _weasel._" She said weasel like it was a pair of dirty underwear.

"Fine- fine I'll stop with the weasel." He said.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She said picking up a shoulder bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"After school- It's Friday- which means it family pizza night."

"Love you." I said as she was walking out the door.

"You too," she yelled.

"I went upstairs and got dressed and left the house for the precinct at 8. Ever since Liv became captain it was like she was never home. I think it bothered Alyssa, but she would never let it show. She was too strong, like her mother and me. I should of known we had no chance of her being normal. Were both too stubborn.

I had just sat down when Olivia walked out of here office and said, "We have a case it's at Alterdise Middle School. All we know is that it's a dead 8th grader. Get ready- I have a feeling its gonna be a long night." She sighed and went back into her office and got a coat and walked back out. That was our cue to follow.

Oh god. It just hit. Alterdise is where Alyssa goes. They would called if it was Alyssa, right? Right. The ride seemed to take along time- it was actually on 15 minutes. We pulled up to the middle school and got out of the car. There was already officers there. Melinda was hovering over the body.

"Oh it's bad." She said as me and my new partner- Det. Allison Anderson. My other partner- Det. Ron Jenkins died- well he kinda just randomly shot him self in the middle of JFK airport. So, ya.

Melinda showed us the body. I knew the face. I would know the face anywhere. That was Alyssa's best friend Megan Jackson. She was bloody and beaten and lifeless- but none the less that was Megan. The same friend who cried on my sleeve at 3 am when her mom died and her dad was put in a coma in a car wreck. The same friend who is standing with Alyssa in a photo with 2 our girls after they won the swimming medley. And know she raped, murdered and knifed at her own school. God Damn it. This just- sucks ass. I can't think of any other way to put it.

How will Alyssa react- does she know yet? I hope not. I want to tell her. I can't believe this. I mean we have emotional cases. But- this a 14 year old who has cried on my shoulder. Oh god no. It is too much to ask.

Melinda interrupted my thoughts. "She was raped- and there is DNA. The killer slit her throat. That's how she died. He was an amateur. Maybe a student or teacher. Someone in their comfort zone. First or second killing maybe. Most likely an escalated rapist. Run the DNA first thing." She said.

I couldn't believe this. I really don't think I can take this. What kind of monster does this? Really, REALLY? They lifted the the body on to a gurney and wheeled it away. I hoped back into the car- tired and speechless.

I was at the office. There wasn't anything we could do- the DNA was being run. The next thing I know the door opened. Their was a girl- she looked so small and weak. Her hands were over her eyes and face. The minute she took her hands down I knew who it was. It was Alyssa.

She ran over to my desk and put her hands around my shoulders and started balling.

"It was Megan daddy? Wasn't it. And don't lie to me." She gulped out between sobs.

"Oh Honey... I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Oh god." I told her. I started to sob.

"Why Daddy, Why her? She was sweet? She never hurt anybody? Who did this- and how how did she die?"

"Oh honey you don't want to know how she died."

"I can take it. I want to know she died." Still gulping down the sobs.

"Her throat was slit after she was raped." I said barely able speak between the sobs.

"Oh god.. I should of known with you investigating it." She said still sobbing into my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry honey. I promise I will find the sick bastard who did this to her ok. I promise you that even if it kills me I will."

She collapsed on the ground in sobs. And that is when I realize that no matter if I stroke her back or give her a hug- It won't fix this. It can't fix this. I can't fix this. Nothing can god damn fix this. Because something like this can't be fixed. It just can't. You can't make this better god dammit.

I got call on my cell phone. The DNA is back. I walked to the lab. When Melinda held up to DNA things on the board.

"The DNA belongs Micheal Butanski- he's a Physics teacher."

I walked out of the lab without saying a word. This is so god damn messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Excessive Force

A/N: Sorry for the absence. I have had a REALLY REALLY stressful few weeks. First off I severly sprained and hairlined fractured my wrist, then I got a shit load of homework. I'm so so so so so sorry about the wait. So enjoy and review- Allie

"We got carried away on the roof tops."- Coldplay- _Death and All his friends_

"she looks up at the building-says she's thinking about jumpin-says she's tired of life- she must be tired of something"- Counting Crows-_ Round Here _

I hopped in the car with Allison. I couldn't get the image of alyssa a crumpled heap on the floor out of my head. I wanted nothing more than to wish I could take away her pain- to tell it's all a bad dream and to go back to sleep and it will be gone in the mourning- but I can't tell her that. Because it's real. It happened her friends body is really in the mourge- she really was raped and she really is dead. Fuck. I just can't believe this.

We pulled up to the teachers house, drawing our guns we barged in the on the door when I saw what was on the TV that was in plain view. A video of Megan pleeding for her life-bloody, alone and afraid. Tears were running down here bloody face. The bastard pulled out the knife- he slit her throat. I won't say what happened next.

All of the sudden I saw the drug dealer hovering over me. I could feel his knife slowly press against my throat. And then I realized what I was doing. I was handcuffing the teacher. I was telling him his rights. Like I civilly have too. If I could I would slowly kill the bastard with his own knife. He doesn't deserve the air he's breathing and the food he's eating.

I pushed him into the car. He didn't say a word. I didn't say word. Allie didn't say a word. Nobody said a single word. We walked up to the station. There was a barge of news media standing there.

"Detectives detectives is there anything you'd like to say?" The one reporter asked.

I grabbed a microphone.

"Ya- there is. Screw You go around trivalizing the horrible and brutal murder and rape of a 14 year old girl. How the hell do sleep at night? Captializing and promoting on this. Did you know that his happens everyday to everykind of person. Regardless of gender that childern are neglected abused and raped by familly and friends. Huh? Do you know children die every day from child abuse. Go do a story on the child who has a hooker and a heroin addict for a mom with no money and no REAL home. You never did trust me I would know. But a well to do white girl oh no it's national news. I did case exactly like this with a hispanic girl. One reporter ONE god damn reporter. Go try to find some decency and get the hell out of my way before I shoot you."

I handed the mike to Allie, " I agree with everything he said, o and one more thing. Go screw yourself."

We walked up the steps into one pp with clenched lips and fists. The consequences of what I just did- what we just did could range from getting fired to losing a day of vacation. But no matter what I stood by what I said. With that I walked into interrogation.

"You killed her- she trusted you and you KILLED HER!" I yelled, enraged.

He started to talk but I cut him off. "You motherfucking killed her! You ass hole piece of shit! I hope they rape and kill you in prison. ADMIT IT!" But I never laid a hand on him- I want to let this be acceptable in court.

"I killed her. And I loved every minute of it- the blood was wonderful so red and enjoyable. The screams just murderously beautiful. O by the way that was my official confession. I want ...court."

An ear piercing sound just shook my ear drums. It was the sound of glass breaking. Shards hitting the floor. And then my daughter hitting the floor covered in blood after she took a wrist first dive through the glass and then laid there red, and lifeless looking on the floor of the interrogation room.


End file.
